


A Lady's Pursuits

by SevenOceansOfInk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, D/s relationship, Dom/sub, F/F, Femdom, Shrinking, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenOceansOfInk/pseuds/SevenOceansOfInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A Modern AU of A Lady's Delights) - Cassandra Selby desperately wants a job working with the powerful commercial holdings corporation, the Al-Azhar Group. When its CEO, the beautiful Estelle Asima bint al-Azhar, offers her a one-of-a-kind position as her personal assistant, it seems like a dream job for Cassandra. But is she getting in over her head?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Sunlight poured in through the window from the bottom, up. Cassandra squinted against it, shutting her eyes like blinds to the influx of unwanted light. It was, she supposed as she rolled over in bed, the downside of penthouse living. As well as that of living next to a giant, glass wall. Obvious upshot: you had constant, spectacular views of the Thymes and the buildings in downtown Ostinum. Less obvious downside: on the occasion where the skies were sufficiently less soupy enough to let more than a little light through at once, daybreak poured in like an unstoppable flood and made trying to sleep much beyond dawn useless.  
  
She pressed her face into the pillow and groaned. She'd never been one to rise and shine, and with her newest job and the adjustments it'd brought, she was even less of one. There was no office to report to at eight in the morning, sharp. No having to grab breakfast along the way or, more terrifyingly still, having to cook it herself in the tiny kitchen of a tiny flat. No more even having to rent a flat of her own, for that matter, which was certainly kinder on her bank account to boot.   
  
It wasn't a bad job. It was definitely not what she'd expected when she'd applied to work for the Al-Azhar firm. It absolutely wasn't she'd gone to college for - four years of study for a degree in accounting - but she could hardly complain. The Al-Azhar Group was one of the biggest commercial juggernauts in the world, supplying the builders and developers of every corner of the world. Getting into the company had been no small task; she'd been prepared to grovel on hands and knees for the most basic of jobs. She crossed her fingers, employed every good luck charm she could manage to find.   
  
And she'd gotten in. If they were still around, she remembered thinking, Mom and Dad would have been proud.   
  
Maybe.   
  
The sunlight filtered through even her eyelids. With a groan, Cassandra rolled onto her back, admitting defeat against the new day. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, letting the rest of the room come back into focus. Huge king-sized bed with an ornate headboard mounted to the wall. Nightstands that looked as much like sculptural conversation pieces as they did pieces of usable furniture. Some chairs, a stately coffee table, one of those long, lounging couches - the proper name escaped her at the moment - and a fireplace. Who had a fireplace in their bedroom?   
  
The bathroom door opened, and Cassandra sat up. It belonged, she told herself, to the woman stepping into the room.   
  
She was breathtaking. Estelle Asima bint al-Azhar, daughter of one of the richest and most powerful financial magnates not only in Angliea, but possibly the entire world. Black hair draped, still damp from her shower, like sheets of silk from her head, falling over her shoulders and onto her collarbone; down the length of her neck and along her back. Almond-colored eyes looked out on her room and the world beyond in satisfaction, with the gaze of someone regarding a domain in which she held sole mastery. Skin the rich, warm brown color of cedar covered a body both powerful and soft. Muscles stretched, shifted in her thighs and calves as she walked. Her stomach had a soft, gentle curve to it, moving in concert with her hips, shifting as they rolled with her gait.   
  
She was naked, unabashedly so. That, Cassandra still struggled with, blushed every time she drank in the sight of her. Estelle slept in the nude, bare skin under the thinnest of bed sheets unless she was cold and needed her duvet. Her morning routine was conducted without clothing; if she had no need to leave for work, or wasn't expecting company, there were times she wouldn't bother with dressing at all. It took some getting used to, she supposed; she just simply wasn't at that point just yet. Estelle's presence still magnetically attracted her gaze every time. All she could hope, Cassandra thought, was that the woman didn't mind that her eyes lingered longer than was probably deemed polite.   
  
Estelle sat at the end of her bed, back straight, legs crossed at the knees, her eyes looking straight across the room at her. Cassandra swallowed, feeling her heart started to race.   
  
"Good morning, pet." Estelle reached back, gathering her own hair together, pulling it carefully over her shoulder in a thick rope of strands. "Did you sleep well?"   
  
What could she say? Her brain sputtered for words, trying to turn gears made sluggish from sleep and Estelle's beauty. Something grew hot in her belly, swirling and tightening within her; she would have gotten lost in the feeling had Estelle not cleared her throat loudly in her direction.   
  
"Look at me when I ask you a question."   
  
Cassandra's feet hit the floor; she swore her heart skipped in the split-second it took to get out of bed.   
  
"Much better. Now, did you sleep well?"   
  
Cassandra nodded, and held the muscles in her body under as tight a control as she could, trying to hide the shaking threatening to overtake her body. "I did, yes."   
  
"Yes...?"   
  
Estelle's voice trailed off, something expectant hanging in the air.   
  
Cassandra's throat tightened. She swallowed the lump building in it. "I slept well, my Lady."   
  
"I'm glad. I was hoping you would start to acclimate to your quarters comfortably." Estelle's fingers wove through her hair while she spoke, each digit moving in concert to pull, push, weave her hair around itself. "A custom-made suite in one of Ostinum's finest penthouses. I would think - I would hope - you would be thrilled at your change in fortune."   
  
The understatement was staggering. Only weeks before, she'd been living in a flat only as big as Estelle's bathroom. All of it was completely beyond not only her means, but her wildest hopes and dreams. "I'm very flattered, my Lady," she said, remembering her manners this time. "You take wonderful care of me."   
  
"Of course I do. I would do no less for my pet." She smiled - dark red lips curving with just the slightest hint of pearl white teeth. With her braid tied off, Estelle tossed it back over her shoulder and stood, rolling them until she sighed with satisfaction as bone and muscle sorted themselves into their proper place.   
  
She approached, her body towering higher over Cassandra as she closed the gap between them. This - this particular detail - was the other part she struggled to come to grips with. Because her room wasn't a room, not properly a room. Because it was a glass box on a shelf in front of Estelle's bedroom window, a miniature dollhouse of a suite just for her. She was barely small enough to stretch across the length of the palm of Estelle's hand. And the woman herself was a towering giant, graceful and powerful in her stride, ever bit - from the vantage of the miniature woman sharing her room - the sort of goddess that ancient people once worshiped in bowed humility.   
  
Estelle stood before her room, forcing her to sit on the floor of the box to look back far enough to still see her face. One hand descended upon the rim of her home, fingers laying lightly against the inside of the glass, while the other reached downward toward her. A fingertip - the finger was at least as big as her legs, and then some - traced over the front of Cassandra's naked body.   
  
"Well," Estelle said, one corner of her mouth turned up in amusement, "What shall I do with you today?" 


	2. Proposal

The waiting room was small - a box of a space with two windows looking out onto the park across the street from the headquarters of the Al-Azhar Group. Potted plants in the corners; tall, leafy things from… Cassandra’s line of thought trailed off. She had no idea where they were from, and didn’t care beyond the fact that her mind had taken to racing around the room, fixating on every detail in its nervousness.

A couple of plush, modern chairs - organic in shape, with thick cushions in the seat and against the back. Opposite her was a desk, a rounded, crescent shaped thing with a computer terminal and a woman with short, platinum-fringed hair and skin that seemed as dark and polished as obsidian. Beside her, a waterfall built into the wall burbled water down the face of stone tiles and into a pool filled with river rocks on the floor. It was supposed to relieve anxiety, Cassandra thought to herself. That’s why people put water features and pleasant-looking plants in waiting rooms.

They weren’t working.

She rested her hands on her lap, against the skirt with fabric stretched tight as it pulled her knees together. Thumbs roamed over the material, pressing down on it, feeling texture and elasticity and trying to distract her from the weight of the thought that there is someone in the next room. Someone in the next room who is going to decide whether she is competent enough to work in this company or not. Her lungs wanted to pump air faster, her heart demanded to send blood rushing in and out of itself. The willpower needed to try to command them to remain steady was already exhausting.

She considered getting up, walking over to the secretary’s desk, ask when she could go into the meeting room. Her foot pressed against the floor, considering balancing her weight on short, tapered heels and narrow soles. Just as soon as she’s weigh the thought, however, she reconsidered, settled back into the chair, convinced herself to wait just a few moments more. She didn’t want to seem impatient. She didn’t want to see unmotivated. Neither pulled at her harder than the other, and she wasn’t sure what she should seem to be.

What was taking so long, she thought?

Her foot had just pressed down, through her shoe, onto the hardwood floor when the secretary looked up at her. “Ms. Selby,” she said, “Your appointment is ready.”

Cassandra paused. She looked to the door to her right - the only other one in the room besides the one she’d entered from - and looked back to the secretary. “Should I just go in?”

The other woman nodded. “That was what I was told, yes.”

Deep breath, Cassandra thought to herself. Air in through the nose, out past the lips, letting the lungs fully inflate and fully deflate in between. “Thank you,” she said with a polite nod, and turned toward the door.

Her heart started to rush as she reached for the knob. There is someone in the next room, someone who right now holds her career in their hands.

She pushed the door open.

It didn’t register at first. The meeting room looked much the same as the waiting room attached to it. Two windows looking out toward the park. A small table, modern, with a glass top and delicate metal legs. Four chairs seated around it, one occupied. Plants in the corners. A painting on the wall, an abstract swirl of colors. It wasn’t until the other woman cleared her throat and spoke that her mind zeroed in on her.

“Ms. Selby. Please have a seat.”

She attempted to speak. Her words tangled in a knot in her mouth and she gasped instead. One knee buckled; the other threatened to until she grabbed inelegantly at the back of the chair nearest to her. 

“And please close the door. This is a private meeting.”

Estelle Asima bint Al-Azhar. The company’s chief executive. Why was the company’s CEO sitting in a meeting room where she was supposed to be having a follow-up interview regarding her application to work for the company? What was this about? Was there a mistake? Was she in the wrong room? Had the secretary made a mistake and mixed her up with some other appointment that was supposed to happen here?

“Ms. Selby.” Estelle’s voice was pleasant, calm. Steady as a rock splitting a stream. “If you could close the door and have a seat, I’d like to begin our discussion.”

“Door! Yes!” Cassandra gasped out the words, pushing off of the chair and nearly stumbling backward before sliding one leg behind her for balance. Air rushed back into her lungs, her throat spasming into a cough as they rushed to pull in breath. Cassandra grabbed the door, sliding it shut louder than she’d meant to do, clinging to the handle a little longer than she’d meant to do before turning back around again. A moment to collect her thoughts, she assured herself; Estelle would surely see it the same way.

Of course. Of course she would.

More slowly this time, she turned back to the table and took a seat. Estelle’s expression remained unperturbed through it all, her eyes glancing at the tablet laid on the table in front of her for a moment or two before meeting Cassandra’s again. “It’s,” Cassandra started, trying to push through the tremble in her voice, “a pleasure and a surprise to meet you, ma’am.”

“Likewise, Ms. Selby. It’s not often I get to sit down to personally interview a candidate for employment.” Estelle rested her hands on top of one another on the table; her head had a slight tilt to it, the hint of a smile shaping her lips. “My schedule is normally too busy to fit something like this in. After I’d seen your interviews, however, I knew that I had to meet with you, face to face.”

Cassandra’s face felt warm. Was she blushing? That was the last thing she wanted to do in the middle of an interview. She bowed her head. “I’m flattered, ma’am.”

Estelle nodded, but said nothing else. There was a pause, a moment of nothing in the conversation, no sound, and then: “I’m going to lay this out for you, very plainly. I must, of course, start by telling you that I cannot offer you the analyst position that you originally applied for.”

Her heart felt heavy. Everything in her felt heavy. Cassandra swallowed, the muscles in her throat tight. “I understand, ma’am. I appreciate even having had the opportunity to…”

Estelle raised her hand between them, palm open to Cassandra’s face. “I’m not finished just yet.”

Cassandra blinked. Her eyes followed Estelle’s hand as it fell, then laid lightly on the tablet before sliding it toward her. “You show considerable potential, Ms. Selby. It is unrefined, unfocused potential. There is a desire in you to do extraordinary things but the motivation and discipline has not yet been honed. I can fashion the raw clay of your potential into something truly remarkable.”

The tablet unlocked with a stroke of her finger across the screen. Text spilled down the length of it, dense and neatly partitioned into sections. “Offer of Private Employment,” read the heading across the top of the page. Cassandra blinked, sliding her way down the pages of text. “I’m not sure I understand.”

“The tablet contains the outlines of an offer of employment. Not through my company, but directly with me as a personal assistant. You will be responsible to, and report directly to, me, and no one else.” Estelle sat as poised as a statue in her seat, hands laid one over the other. Through the glass tabletop, Cassandra could her skirt drape over her knees where they laid side by side with one another, her ankles crossed where they rested just above the floor. “This is a special arrangement. The particulars are contained within the contract.”

Cassandra looked up from the document, meeting Estelle’s eyes. For a moment, the other woman’s gaze felt heavy upon her, as though it made her want to lean forward, lower her head. “Special how, exactly?”

“The relationship outlined is...” Estelle started. There was the slightest flash of pink, of the tip of a tongue running over the surfaces of her lips. There, and then gone, in what seemed shorter than the instant that it took. “An intimate one. Some would even call it sexual. To some extent, it is. This is why your full understanding and agreement is required.”

Hot warmth filled Cassandra’s cheeks. Her hand trembled; she pressed it to the table top, hoping to steady it, only to find that the glass rattled under her touch. The heat in her face blazed hotter, and she quickly took her hand and laid it flat in her lap. “Are,” she said, struggling to talk around the lump growing in her throat. “Are you propositioning me?”

“It’s not at all like that, Ms. Selby. This is a relationship, but it is one with rules, and structure. This is not some sort of tryst. This is an agreement between you and I.”

Cassandra picked up the tablet again, impressing what she could of her will upon her hands to steady them. She blinked, trying to read through the text, only to feel her eyes glaze over again and again. “I can’t… this is a lot to read through…”

“I understand that. I didn’t expect you to come to a decision while we were sitting here. You have twenty-four hours to agree to the contract or not. That should give you enough time to read through the document at your leisure.” Estelle smiled, standing, hands lifting - still laid atop one another - from the tabletop to rest against her waist. “I assure you that it’s not a long read. If you agree to the contract, please sign the bottom of the document and return it to me electronically. I will provide you with further instructions from there.”

“And,” Cassandra asked, looking up at her, her eyes scaling the height of Estelle’s body to meet the other woman’s gaze again, “if I decide not to accept?”

“Simply return the tablet to my secretary. There will be no hard feelings, and I will wish you the best on your job hunt.”

Cassandra breathed, breathed deeply, pulling air down into the bottom of her lungs. This wasn’t real. There was no way this could be real. She considered pinching herself, considered flipping the table over and dancing, doing something to startle her mind out of sleep. Another deep breath. This wasn’t real. This was too strange, too unseemly, to be believed.

The weight of a hand rested on her shoulder. Her breath caught in her throat.

“The decision is yours, Ms. Selby,” Estelle said, smiling down at her. “Nonetheless, I hope you will consider accepting.”

Footsteps, and then the sound of a door opening, and then closing. And then, she was alone.

Cassandra considered the weight of the tablet in her hand. She shook her head, though, holding the device against her chest. The whole of her trembled now, not as much as her hand had by itself, but enough that she could feel the shiver of it vibrate through muscle and bone. She sat entirely still, otherwise. She knew her legs were too weak to carry her at that moment. Estelle’s hand against her had sapped the strength from them.

What could someone like Estelle want from her? She shook her head, closed her eyes, tuned out the whole of the world except for the movement of air in and out of her lungs. What would someone like Estelle do with her?

She wasn’t yet sure if she wanted to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story so far! I hope that you are enjoying things as they unfold, and are excited to see what develops between Cassandra and Estelle.
> 
> If you can, please leave a comment and let me know what you think. You don't have to say much - though, you certainly can if you'd like to write a longer comment. I'll definitely read all of them!


	3. Commitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estelle awaits Cassandra's response, and Cassandra ponders what will come after...

“I just. I still don’t know.”

Cassandra sat on her kitchen counter, phone resting on the peeling laminate countertop that creaked a little, every time she adjusted her legs. Behind her, the coffee pot bubbled and brewed, pouring warm liquid and steam into the glass pot resting on its base. She could already smell it, its sharp, acidic tang filling more of each breath. It was almost as refreshing as drinking the finished product.

“How can you not know?” The voice on the phone - Eveline Starling, an old manager of hers from a bank internship - answered back. Almost scolding, but too kind to really be angry or annoyed. Cassandra sighed, looking down at the older woman’s portrait on her phone’s display. “I know people who would kill to be that close to Estelle Al-Azhar. She’s literally the foam on the cream of the crop. How can you be uncertain?”

For a lot of reasons, Cassandra thought. She hadn’t disclosed the more intimate details of the contract that Estelle had given her: that by accepting, she agreed to any and every whim of the businesswoman. It seemed… She swallowed, looking down at her lap. It was something so intimate and personal, even wrapped around the otherwise sterile layer of an employment agreement, that it felt strange to share those details with others. Would Estelle want her to share? The document said nothing, either way, and neither had she.

“I guess,” she said, the hiss of the coffee pot as it finished brewing rousing her from her chain of thought. “I guess that I’m not sure if I can live up to whatever expectations she has. This is a big unknown for me, Eveline. I’m not even in the same universe as this woman. I feel dwarfed, I feel completely out of place, and I’m not even in the job yet.”

The phone was silent for a bit. Cassandra slid off the top of the counter, bare feet clapping against cool linoleum. She winced, the surface leaching the heat from her body, and turned to the coffee pot and the cup, cream, and sugar waiting beside it. She followed the dark, warm liquid, watching coffee spiral against the walls of her mug. Stirred in sugar and cream, a light spiral on a dark surface that spread, rebounded against the walls, pushed the dark downward. She wrapped her hands around the bright red ceramic, fingers fitting around its curve, and lifted it to her lips. Heat poured over the rim, over her lips, filling her mouth and pouring downward into her core.

“Don’t doubt yourself. Don’t doubt yourself, Cassi.”

Something in Cassandra, some knot in her shoulders and back and god-only-knows-where-else loosened. Eveline’s voice was steady, firm. The voice of assurance from a parent, or a teacher deeply invested in their student, the kind of love that nudged you closer to what you feared because they believed it was a fear you could face. “There are surprises in you, things you don’t know are there. We all have surprises like that tucked away in ourselves, waiting for the right moment for us to discover them.”

Cassandra chuckled, still holding her cup close to her face, feeling its heat waft against her skin. “You’re such an optimist.”

“Nothing wrong with a little optimism, well-tempered by life, of course.” She could also feel the smile that Eveline surely had, as well. Bright, buoyant, broadcasting itself over telephone wires and radio towers. “Take the leap, Cassi. You matter what happens, whether this proves good or bad for you, you will never forgive yourself if you walk away from this without knowing what lies on the other side.”

She closed her eyes. “You think I should?”

“I absolutely think you should, dear.”

Cassandra nodded and set her coffee cup down, turning to her phone. “I’ll let you know how it all goes.”

“That’s the Cassi I know. Deep breath, then go out there and embrace this. Save me a seat at a black-tie dinner sometime, if you can?”

“I’ll see what I can do.” She laughed, smile wide, full of teeth and stretching the skin at the corners of her mouth. “Love you lots, talk to you later.”

“Love you too, Cassi. See you soon!”

The phone pinged, going dark, Cassandra reaching again for the warmth of her coffee cup. Carrying it like something precious, like a fragile egg in her hands, she crossed the kitchen to the small, scratched and worn table where the tablet sat. Polished white frame around a ink-black rectangle of a screen. Inside, there was a document. Inside, there was a door. Inside were paragraphs and statements and lists of legal parameters and binding clauses and language she struggled to wrap her head around.

She took a seat, setting down her coffee cup.

Through the dense legalese, the essential points were clear enough. She would live in Estelle’s home and be entirely subject to whatever tasks and responsibilities the businesswoman had in store for her. Her expenses paid for, her debts managed by Estelle’s holdings. She could exit at any time, but unless she said otherwise, she was held to anything Estelle asked for - professional, intimate, or otherwise.

She took a long swallow of coffee and woke the tablet’s display.

The document was scrolled to the bottom, where a short form waited. There was a space to sign her name and a box to check that she accepted the terms of the contract. A reset button to clear both fields, and a submit button. She slid the stylus from its holster in the side of the device, holding it between her fingers, twirling it around.

What would happen when she submit the form? Would someone in a suit arrive, picking her up, ushering her into an unmarked car. Maybe Estelle herself would call her, giving her directions for where to go. Her heart pounded, echoing in the empty space of her uncertainty.

She lowered the stylus to the screen, sliding it over the tablet’s surface, inscribing her name in pixels.

One tap on the button. The display cleared, a pinwheeling progress circle in its center, before a simple message: “Thank you for your response. You will be contacted shortly.”

She breathed deep, stood up, pacing between the narrow windows in the dining space, looking out on the darkened street outside, illuminated only by street lamps and the occasional light shining in a neighbor’s window. A few parked cars sat on the sides of the street. Were any of them her’s? How soon was she going to be contacted?

She had just retrieved her phone when there was a knock at the door, three sharp raps at the entrance to her home. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment, heart skipping in the moment it took to turn around and look across the apartment. Her phone buzzed in her hand; her eyes dropped downward to look at the screen, where the message as simple, direct.

“A member of my staff is waiting at your door. They will bring you down to my car. I hope to see you shortly. -Estelle”

She looked down at herself - tanktop, denim jeans, no shoes, no makeup, her hair a cascade of red loops fanning out behind her head. She cursed, darting toward the hallway and her bedroom. She couldn’t show her face to Estelle in this state…

Another knock at the door as she shoved open her bedroom door. “Just a moment!” she shouted, tearing open the wardrobe, flipping through hangers full of tops. A few plain, solid-colored tops, nothing particularly eye-catching, nothing really suitable to…

More knocking. “I’m sorry, just a moment!” With a groan, she grabbed a white top and ran out of the room, jamming her arms into the sleeves. Walking her feet into a pair of flats, fingers pulling the tangles out of her hair, she ran to the door, breathed deep, and opened it.

The woman on the other side towered over her. Long legs, emphasized in tailored slacks, tapered to hems that floated just above her shoes. Long nose, a sharp pointed jaw, and coal-black hair drawn back into a tight bun behind her head. Pristine dark skin, as though someone had formed her of coal. “Ms. Selby,” she said, gesturing for Cassandra to join her in the hallway. “Estelle is waiting downstairs.”

Cassandra swallowed hard, fingers hurrying to finish buttoning her shirt as she stood up straight. “Yes. I’m sorry, I don’t mean to hold anyone up.”

“No need to worry.” There was sympathy in her voice, as well as patience; an understanding that seemed striking from someone so formal. “This way, please.”

She followed, the white-suited woman striding ahead a few steps while she locked up. After a moment, the woman pivoted back, extending an open hand out to Cassandra. “You’ll need to turn over your apartment keys. Estelle’s orders. Your phone, as well.”

Her hand froze at her side, but then placed her keychain - still dangling in her fingers - into the other woman’s hand, followed by her phone. “Thank you. Estelle will ensure that these are secured in her vault. The two of you will be the only people allowed access to them.”

“That’s very generous,” Cassandra said. The two of them reached the end of the hall, the white-suited woman calling the elevator to take them downstairs.

“It’s part of the agreement you signed, Ms. Selby. You are entrusting yourself entirely into Estelle’s care. She will take additional steps once you are downstairs, but what she will emphasize is this: everything that is yours will be kept in her trust. She will not harm you, or take advantage of you.”

The elevator door chimed. Cassandra’s insides felt as though they were pulling in every direction, all at once. To be so out of control was terrifying - she was shaking and doing everything she could to hide the wobble in her legs as she walked and the nervous curl-and-uncurl of her hands at her sides. Her stomach was twisting in knots and her heart rushing, pulled at by both the accelerating elevator car and the weight of what she was doing.

The doors opened again. Her head was spinning, or it felt like it was spinning as the white-suited woman gestured for her to follow. The woman was tight lipped, brown eyes betraying no thought or emotion as she led her down the hall, around a corner and through the lobby of the apartment building. It was late, and only a courtesy staff person was there, sitting at an information desk, looking up for a second in disinterest before turning back to their laptop.

Outside, a black stretch limo sat parked along the sidewalk, headlights dimmed while it idled. The white-suited woman opened a door towards the back, pointing inside. “Estelle is waiting for you, Ms. Selby.”

“She’s in there? Right now?”

The woman cocked an eyebrow at her, and Cassandra shook her head. “I’m sorry. Nevermind,” she said, head bowed, hurrying across the sidewalk and through the door.

Inside, the back of the limo - everything from just behind the front seats was a single, open cabin - bench seats wrapped around the walls, a long, oval table stretching from front to rear in the center. A ice bin was set into the back end, a pair of wine bottles nestled inside. Whether there were glasses and where they might be stored, she didn’t know and didn’t look, because her eyes were immediately drawn to the couch at the back of the cabin.

Estelle laid across the length of the bench, neatly-tailored pants outlining the length of her legs, creased beneath the knees. She reached out and set her phone down on the end of the table, smiling as her eyes met Cassandra’s. “Well,” she said, turning to sit upright, “I’m glad you accepted our agreement.”

Cassandra nodded, feeling cramped now that she was inside. She half-crouched, fingers pressing lightly at the ceiling.

“Have a seat.” Estelle pat her hand on the cushion beside her. “I’d like to get started.”

Cassandra’s throat tightened. “Started?”

“You’re mine now, Ms. Selby. I’d like to outline some ground rules, now that you’ve accepted your position with me.”

“Right.”

Her hand holding onto the table next to her to guide herself along, Cassandra slid her way to the back of the limo. Estelle’s eyes followed her the whole time, the other woman’s legs crossed at the shins, the slightest of smiles shaping her lips. She felt under a microscope, as though her every step were a performance for the powerful businesswoman. A warm blush spread across her cheeks, while a slight tremble rattled her arm, causing her fingernails to tap against the polished tabletop.

She collapsed into the back seat beside Estelle, gasping as her legs shot out in front of her. “Comfortable?” Estelle asked, a bit of laughter following after the question.

“Yes,” Cassandra gasped, then blushed, edging away from Estelle down the length of the couch even as she turned toward the other woman. “I mean. I’m sorry. I really don’t know what to say right now.”

“That’s perfectly alright; you don’t really need to say anything right now.” Estelle turned toward her, hands laid, one over the other, on top of her thighs. “For the moment, I’m going to explain what will happen next. Afterward, you will have the option to leave, and abandon our contract, or to continue as I’ve outlined.”

A knot tightened in Cassandra’s throat. She swallowed, biting back her lower lip. “What happens next?”

“Next, you are going to remove your clothing. All of your clothing; it… makes things less complicated. I am going to hand you a glass of champagne, and what look like a pill. A small pill. It tastes a bit chalky, but the champagne will help a bit with that.”

Cassandra’s cheeks went from buzzing with warmth just beneath the skin, to white hot. “I’m sorry,” she said, almost choking on her words. “Did you just ask me to strip naked?”

Estelle shrugged and gestured to the doors at the front of the cabin. “Remember, at any point in this explanation, you are free to leave and abandon this agreement. This, however, is what you signed up for, Ms. Selby. Absolute submission to me. Surely, you read the contract thoroughly enough to understand that much, didn’t you?”

She couldn’t lie, Cassandra realized, and nodded.

“Good. You will take the pill with the champagne. You will feel disoriented for a few moments. You might lose consciousness temporarily. Rest assured, nothing else will happen until you are fully conscious and aware of what is going on.”

Estelle reached into a purse sitting at her feet, producing a very small, silver pill box. She handed this to Cassandra before shifting forward to uncork the champagne. Cassandra opened it, staring down at the small, round tablet inside - a white, powdery-looking pill, innocent in appearances and featureless. “What does the pill do?”

A loud pop burst out in the cabin, Estelle laughing as the champagne bubbled up out of the bottle’s mouth. “Now, now,” she said, looking back at Cassandra before pouring two flutes she produced from racks beneath the table, “I have to leave a little bit of mystery for you.”

Estelle handed one of the glasses to her. She stared at the golden, bubbling liquid inside. “I’ll be perfectly safe?”

“Absolutely safe.”

Her heartbeat echoed in her ears. “I can stop anytime I want?”

Estelle settled back into her seat, holding her own glass between her fingers. “Anytime. Just say the word, and you can leave and go back to the life you had before you set foot inside this limousine.”

“Anytime?”

The businesswoman took a sip of her wine. “Absolutely any time.”

She breathed deep, setting the pillbox on the table, and unbuttoned her shirt, fingers pushing hastily fastened buttons back through the openings they’d been pushed through. Feet shed her flats, bare toes nudging them aside. She shrugged her top off her shoulders, laying it onto the cushion between her and Estelle.

Her hands took the bottom of her tanktop; she froze, eyes darting to the shaded windows all around her. “No need to worry,” Estelle said. “The glass is one-way. No one outside can see you. You’ll be exposed to me, and to me alone.”

Chest swelling, she took a deep breath, pulling her tanktop up over her head, heart accelerating as her breasts slid free from the cups sewn into the undergarment. Her eyes shifted back to Estelle, watching her, studying her expression, seeing the corners of her mouth lift as the other woman’s eyes examined her shoulders, the lines of muscles running down the length of her arm, under her shoulder, pulling up over her ribs, tugging at the weight that rested over them. She dropped her arms, tossing the tanktop aside, feeling the chill of the air conditioning against her bare skin stop her for a moment before she continued.

She sat back, pushing her hips forward, undoing the buttons and zippers at the front of her pants, thumbs and fingers sliding into the waistline, feeling the stretch of the fabric against the pressure they placed upon it. The denim bunched together as she pushed it down her legs; she watched out of the corner of her eye as Estelle’s gaze followed her pants downward to a pile at her feet.

For a moment, she stopped, and looked down at herself. This felt so alien, so frightening. She’d never undressed in front of anyone before, never considered it. And yet… She pulled a breath deep into her lungs. Something about the utter calm with which Estelle explained what she was to do made the act feel so… Straightforward. Why wouldn’t she? Even as the idea seemed terrifyingly foolish, it also seemed like the only natural thing to do.

One last time, she reached for the waistband of her underwear and, with a deep breath, pulled them downward, kicking them off her ankles once they dropped down the length of her legs.

She was naked. Naked, and exposed, every freckle on her skin, the slight bulge of her stomach settling right around where the waistband of her pants normally pressed in around her hips. Bare breasts rubbed against her inner arms as she tried to figure out where to put them, while fingers nervously combed through her pubic hair, her mind surprised all of a sudden with the thought that it was somehow a bit thicker and unrulier than she remembered.

“Well,” Estelle said, eyebrows raised slightly, her head offering a subtle nod. Was she pleased? Cassandra smiled nervously. “That’s the first step taken care of.”

Cassandra reached forward, retrieving and opening the pillbox, picking up the pill cradled inside between her thumb and pointer finger, feeling the coarseness of its surface under her fingertips. A rope tightened around her heart, squeezing, her pulse becoming a feverish tremble that rattled down her spine and through her ribs. Her hand shook, she felt sluggish, finding it suddenly hard to breathe.

She looked up. Estelle was watching, not staring directly at her but watching sideways as she sipped at her drink. Waiting for her, obviously. Waiting for her decision, for her next step.

Take the leap, Cassi.

She pushed the pill past her lips, chasing it with champagne, and swallowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all of you for your comments, your kudos, and all of the love you've shown me on this story! I deeply appreciate it. I look forward to hearing more feedback from you all, as well as beginning the more exciting bits of Cassandra's adventure into her new lifestyle!


	4. Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pill Estelle gave Cassandra takes effect, and Cassandra's trip down the proverbial rabbit hole begins...

The world dissolved around the edges, coming off its foundations ever so slightly. As though, Cassandra thought, as though she were a free-floating camera, drifting inside of a spacecraft, rolling around lazily on one of its axises. Sound melted away, as well - there was sound, but it all ran together into a muted, muddled static.

She’d never been high before - drunk, once or twice, but that was a completely different feeling - but she imagined this must be what it was like. Did Estelle just give her some sort of hallucinogen? She had no idea, but it wasn’t as though there was anything she could do about it now. Whatever chemical it was, whatever its effect was supposed to be, she was under its spell until the world came to a stop.

The world, presently, was spinning faster and faster.

It was strange, though. Normally, the thought of being tumbled around would turn her stomach. She hated amusement park rides; she’d avoided so much as setting foot on the Ostinum Eye, fearful that being slowly twirled high up over the rooftops would cause her to lose whatever her last meal had been. But as she drifted through this free-fall of hers, she felt nothing but an odd sense of calm that was soothing while somehow also leaving the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.

What was that pill? Her mind kept revolving around the question, refusing to let go.

The spinning stopped; her back laid itself down, like a feather, onto… leather? She breathed deep, filling her lungs, reaching her hands out to either side to find the cool, firm leather of the limo’s seat cushions all around her.

That was reassuring, at least, she thought to herself. Opening her eyes - had they been closed? She didn’t remember closing them - she turned her head, trying to pan her vision across the space above her. It wasn’t much good. Her vision remained blurred and was only very slowly sharpening itself back into proper shapes. Deep breaths, she reminded herself, blinking in the hope it would clear her vision faster. Deep breaths, she reiterated, and watched the world drift back into focus.

Deep breaths, until the sight of Estelle’s face looming above her stopped her heart for a split second.

That couldn’t possibly be right. Her head turned from side to side, trying to find objects in the background as a reference point. Her hands reached back, trying to push herself upward, to sit up, only to find the limbs weak and lacking the strength to hold up the weight of her body. They buckled at the elbows, dropping her hard onto the leather surface beneath her. Air rushed in and out of her lungs, breasts sliding up and down over her ribs. “What’s happening,” she said, sputtering, the sensation of wanting to vomit hitting her all at once. “What’s happened to me?”

A finger - one finger, one finger as long as the entire length of her body - descended upon her, pressing down gently on her breastbone. Immediately, Cassandra stopped, eyes fixed on the massive digit holding her down. The finger - Estelle’s finger - laid on her with the weight of a duvet, only warm with the pulse of blood flowing through capillaries deep beneath the surface of her skin.

She looked up, meeting Estelle’s gaze, meeting massive eyes with oak-colored irises. “What did you do to me? How did you…”

Estelle hushed her, the gentle bursts of her breath pulsing down against Cassandra. “No answers just yet. Relax. You’re going to throw up, or pass out, or both if you let yourself continue to panic.”

“How can I not panic?” Cassandra nearly choked on the last word, eyes going wide. “You’ve… you’ve drugged me and now I’m smaller than your hand, and I don’t understand what’s going on, and…”

Again, Estelle hushed her, moving her finger tip lightly in circles over the center of Cassandra’s chest. The pressure, the movement, the heat all sank down into her, filtering through layers of her body, saturating muscle fibers and fatty tissue. Estelle’s finger coaxed peacefulness into her, stilled the rush of her heart and eased the fiery sting of air racing in and out of her lungs.

Estelle smiled down at her. “Does that feel better?”

Cassandra nodded.

The pressure eased, fading to nothing; Estelle’s finger lifted away and curled back up against the palm of her hand. “Good. You’re in a better frame of mind to really understand what’s going on, now.”

The cool of the leather peeled away from her skin, replaced instead by the heat of Estelle’s fingers laying across the arches of her ribs as they curved toward her spine. “As I’m sure you’ve noticed,” she said, lifting Cassandra up from the seat, “you’ve been shrunk down. The drug was a custom compound I’ve had developed for exactly this purpose. You’re safe; I can assure you, the drug has been rigorously tested.”

Cassandra turned onto her side, paused, and then tested her arms again to see if they would support her. Once she realized they could, she sat herself up and looked around. Estelle had eased herself back into her seat on the far end of the couch. Outside the windows, the lights of buildings, street lamps, and other cars drifted by, as well as the glitter of the moon against the River Thymes. Estelle was turned to sprawl her legs lengthwise down the back bench of the limo, her shoes kicked off to lay beside the pile of her own clothing, now heaped on the floor. Dark stockings stretched across the top of her feet with every movement of her toes, the painted, polished surface of her nails catching the lights in the ceiling above them.

“The effect is permanent until reversed,” she continued, using her free hand to loosen the buttons at the collar of her blouse. Cassandra watched as the center of her shirt parted, revealing more of the other woman’s cleavage than she was prepared for. “And I intend to keep you in this state for the duration of your contract with me.”

Cassandra swallowed a lump in her throat. “The entire time?”

“Yes. You are to serve as my personal pet, and will be in charge of helping me relax.” She laughed, tucking a lock of long, thick, tightly curling black hair back behind her ear. “I live a very stressful lifestyle, pet, and I am making you responsible for helping me unwind afterward.”

“Unwind…” Cassandra felt her face warm, feeling her arms wrap around her naked body. “Unwind how, exactly?”

“However I choose. Now, let me make clear, the contract did state that I would help you develop the skills you need to advance into the upper echelons of society. It’s a promise I intend to keep.”

Her hand descended further, uncovering the bra underneath, brown cups against the smooth, brown masses of her breasts, holding them tightly against one another. Cassandra stared in awe at Estelle’s figure, the rise and fall of her chest with each steady breath. Below them, her belly swelled, lifted, her diaphragm pulling on her organs, on the air around her, filling her lungs. Her eyes followed Estelle’s hand downward, thumb and fingers threading buttons through holes, until the final clasp holding the front of her blouse together fluttered apart in the circulating, cooled air of the limo.

“Much better,” Estelle said, rolling her shoulders like pistons, letting her top slide down her arms and off her wrists to settle behind her. “As I was saying. My methods for instilling your lessons in poise and confidence may seem unusual, but you will appreciate what you learn, and you will be a stronger person for it.”

Cassandra, though, was speechless. Her mind fixated less on Estelle’s promise than on the body of the woman holding her in the palm of her hand. She shivered at the very thought of how just how small she was, now. Estelle could curl her into a ball, close her fingers around her body, and give no sign that she was tucked into her grip. She was so small, so fragile; how delicately Estelle held onto her only made that fragility all the more obvious.

She breathed deep, trying to keep calm. “What do you plan on doing with me?”

“Right now, you mean?” One corner of Estelle’s mouth lifted, eyes half-open as she stared straight at Cassandra. “Or later?”

_I don’t want to get ahead of myself_ , Cassandra thought. For now, I think.”

The world moved around her; Cassandra jolted back, nearly falling flat against Estelle’s palm. She was moving, rising upward, Estelle lifting her up to her face. A gasp escaped her as the other woman’s face dominated her vision, stretching across from side to side. Her lips, dark and full, two charcoal red pillows laid atop one another, ran the full span of her arms from left to right. Warm breaths rolled down upon her, fluttering her tangled curls of red hair.

“Right now?” Estelle laughed and moistened her lips; the bright pink of her tongue in stark contrast to their darkened shade. “Right now, I plan to give you a taste of what’s to come.”

Estelle’s face descended upon her. Cassandra gasped, twisting her body, trying to pull away from the lips dropping towards her, onto to feel their weight pushing her onto her back, pinning her arms against her captor’s palm and the sticky layer of lipstick painted onto Estelle’s mouth. Writhing, she tried to pry her arms free, only to feel the lips roll over them, pinning her limbs to her sides.

The smooth front to Estelle’s teeth glided over her skin, allow the tip of the woman’s tongue to brush against her abdomen. Cassandra hissed through clench teeth, the hot moisture of the giant’s saliva jarring is it was spread across her stomach. The tongue traced its way downward, over her belly button, down to linger just above her pubic hair for was surely only seconds. Time felt so sluggish that the seconds seemed to drag onward more than they possibly could have.

Wet heat sank through skin, through fat, through bone. Some slow energy twisted her spine and pull down on her lungs, sucking breath in a gasp into her body. The muscles in her belly tightened; she reached up, hands fumbling around until they grasped the heavy weight of Estelle’s tongue, pulling against it, but not hard. Only the most timid of effort to keep it from sinking lower.

Estelle’s laugh shook through her, transmitted down her tongue and into the miniature body cradled in the giant woman’s palm. The tongue gave up on its descent and rose upward, following the length of Cassandra’s body back to her chest. The tip curled, conforming to the under curve of her breasts, pushing and squeezing one, and then the other, and back to the first. Her pulse drummed in her ears; her hands groped for - something, anything, she wasn’t even sure what she was doing with them. Running them down over tastebuds and tracing the lines and the valleys cracking across the surface of the muscle.

Then, it lifted, replaced by warm breath, heat slowly fading into the air around them. A thin film of Estelle’s saliva clung to her skin. Words escaped her; she simply stared into massive brown eyes, trying to wrap her head around the idea that this woman’s tongue had just bathed her in a few strokes.

“A rule,” Estelle said, her voice low, her hand carefully balancing Cassandra as the other unfastened the front of her pants. “From this point onwards, you are to refer to me as your Lady. You will continue to do this for the duration of our contract, any time that you need to address me, whether to ask a question, respond to a command, or to otherwise attract my attention. Is this clear?”

“Yes,” Cassandra replied, then paused, then blushed. “...my Lady.”

“Very good. Second rule: from this point forward, I will refer to you as my pet. You will answer to this at all times, whenever commanded, asked, or referred to. Is this also clear?”

Cassandra nodded her head. When this provoked a raised eyebrow, she blushed again. “Yes, my Lady.”

“It will take getting used to. I’ll remind you should you forget, but I expect that within the first week, you should be comfortable enough with this part of our arrangement that it will come second-nature to you.” She pivoted in her seat, stretching full across the couch. Rising on her legs, pressing her back into the wall of the limo cabin for support, she pushed her pants downward until the waistband bunched together at the top of her thighs. Underneath was simple underwear, a lace border along the top of a cotton garment. “Do forgive me for not wearing anything fancy for our first time, as I wanted it to be comfortable for us both.”

A sudden tightness gripped Cassandra’s throat from within. “Our first time doing what?”

Estelle laughed; for the first time since she set foot into the vehicle, Cassandra felt utterly helpless, unprepared for whatever was to happen next. “Oh, my pet,” Estelle said, leaning towards her until her face hovered just above Cassandra, “How else am I supposed to bring you up to my penthouse?”

She wasn’t given time to answer. The hand beneath Cassandra tipped, turning vertical, sending her dropping through the air; in the instant she had to look down, she saw Estelle pull forward the elastic at the front of her panties. “What are you--”

There wasn’t a chance to finish before she landed, and everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for enjoying this story. It always shocks and delights me to see how many kudos my original fics have gotten, so thank you for bringing a smile to my day, nearly every day. I really appreciate it.
> 
> I really, really value your feedback, and want to make sure I am delivering an enticing, sexy story for all of you to read. Please let me know if you're satisfy, and critique how things are going so far! Your enjoyment is super important to me.
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading.


	5. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra becomes the focus of Estelle's pleasure, and doesn't know what to do, or what to expect now.

Cassandra crashed down onto her side, the soft stretch of cotton and fibers that her mind was too far away to properly recall dampening the impact of her landing in Estelle’s undergarments. She swallowed, feeling her face burn bright red in embarrassment at the thought of it. Here she was, palm-sized and tucked into the panties of a corporate superstar!

She wasn’t even given time to turn herself upright, to figure out what exactly was up and down in this darkened space, before the elastic band above her snapped back into place over her head. Swallowing, Cassandra pressed her hands into the fabric under her, turning and shifting her legs until she at least felt as though she were right-side-up.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, the light growing dimmer as - at least as far as she could tell - Estelle pulled up and fastened the front of her pants again. Before her eyes reset themselves to the low light, though, her sense of smell burst into attention loudly.

The scent of Estelle’s body literally surrounded her. Saline and slightly acidic, with a musk that she was familiar enough with from her own body. She started to gasp in shock, only to pull more of the thick, heady air into her nose and mouth, which only served to make her heart beat faster. By the time her eyes managed to refocus, it was already clear that she was staring Estelle’s groin in the face, the outermost folds of her vulva bunching together literally in front of her nose.

She didn’t want to move. Was she supposed to move? She tried to think, only to find that she could think of nothing but the overwhelming scent of her Lady’s body.

Estelle, it seemed, would give her no choice. The front of the woman’s pants pressed into her back, driving her head-long between the layers of flesh laid atop one another. She started to scream, only to have it muffled by the weight of skin and the thick fluid rising up from within. Essence of Estelle, she thought to herself, horrified and embarrassed as it leaked between her lips and trickled over her tongue, embarrassed further by how much she enjoyed the taste of her Lady.

She could feel the rhythm of Estelle walking, the distant clack of her shoes - short, but slender heels - stepping across concrete, then stone, then tile. Each roll of her hips, each stride, pushed her further against her Lady’s privates. Each step further buried her face in her scent and drowned out every other sensation with the taste of her skin against Cassandra’s lips.

At that moment, she wanted desperately to leave, but couldn’t - or, maybe, wouldn’t - pry herself away. No, it was definitely that she couldn’t. She was too small and Estelle’s body too overwhelming to allow her to slip free.

Or maybe, she was simply enjoying this.

No, she shook her head, ignoring her tongue sliding out between her lips, pressing itself against the vulva enclosing her. It was simply that she was helpless, trapped. That was it. That was all it was.

~

Estelle hummed to herself as she was ushered out of the back of the limo. Zaiah stood by the door, black pillar of a woman towering in her white suit, hand extended to take hers and help her out of the low-riding vehicle. She started to walk away across the sidewalk to the front entrance of her high rise building when she called out to her.

She looked back, meeting Zaiah’s eyes. “Ms. Selby?” the other woman asked, eyebrow cocked.

Estelle laughed, hands buttoning the front of a wool coat. “Where do you think I’ve put her?”

Zaiah nodded slowly, then closed the door before heading back to the front of the vehicle. Estelle turned her back to it - she had nothing to worry about, as her assistant and the driver would see to it that the limo was returned to its parking space, that a van was sent to Cassandra Selby’s apartment to retrieve her belongings, that someone would take care to break the young woman’s apartment lease, to take possession of any loose assets, and that the necessary transactions would be taken to tie up any loose ends that might distract from her being entirely focused on her new working arrangement.

The doors swung open automatically, allowing her inside without skipping a beat. The building lobby was empty - unsurprising, given the evening hour, as most people were already out enjoying themselves on the streets of the more exciting districts of Central Ostinum. Which was exactly what she planned to do, once she had a chance to change out of work attire. She move quickly across the tile floor, nodding to the clerk at the desk as he greeted her, and proceeded into the elevator at the far end of the lobby.

Her fingers quickly tapped her password into the keypad set into the wall beside the door; a short chime later, the doors rolled open, allowing her into the private lift to her suite on the upper-most floor. She smiled, sitting down on the bench at the back of the lift, feeling it shudder and begin to rise.

What it lacked in speed, it offered her plenty of in time. And a bit of time was what she needed, at the moment.

~

She didn’t know what to do, Cassandra thought, limbs frozen in place as much by her own indecision as by the walls of warm skin pressing in on all sides of her. Even the slightest movement would arouse - literally arouse - the woman whose undergarments she was trapped in. But wasn’t that supposed to be the point? A sound somewhere between a murmur and a whimper slipped past her lips. It must be what Estelle wanted from her, for the businesswoman to have put herself in this position in the first place.

Surely, she had to do something. She couldn’t just push her way back outward for the same reason as she was afraid to move a limb. Fluid was already sticking to her skin, adhering her to Estelle enough that any twitch in her muscles pulled the thick, living curtains with her.

Could Estelle notice? Surely she would notice her, even standing still. She would notice…

She gasped at the feeling of sudden, pointed pressure at her back, mouth suddenly filled with warm liquid, pouring over her tongue in thick mouthfuls before running heavy down her throat. Her fingers reached out to grab for something, to turn, to shift, to get out from under the - were they fingertips? They must be, she realized - from under the fingertips at her back. It was no longer just a matter of trying not to arouse her Lady too much, but a matter of trying not to drown within her grip.

Estelle’s fingers refused, though, to relent, moving her body in slow circles over her folds. Her head moved upward, cheek and nose moving over the bottom the valley of her Lady’s cleft, air sharp and acidic and heavy, an overwhelming array of scents that made her head turn in all directions at once. She felt dizzy despite how slowly she was being moved, gasping for fresh breath, feeling as though she could melt as the heat of Estelle’s body drove deeper into every sinew of her own.

She wanted it to stop - it was so much, so overwhelmingly intense, that she needed to stop, to breathe, to get a grip on where she was and what she was feeling and what was even happening to her and how she got here and -

No, she didn’t want it to stop…

Yes, she did!

She didn’t want it to stop and she wasn’t sure what was going to happen if it did, or it didn’t.

~

The back wall of the elevator car felt cool against her back through the thin fabric of her blouse. Estelle could feel the hum of the lift as it shook, climbing its way upward through the shaft in the highrise. The harder she dug her heels and the pads of her feet against the tile floor, the harder she could press her spine against the wall, the more she could feel it rumble through her as she sank her fingers down into her folds and against Cassandra’s back.

What could be more powerful, she thought with a grin, than using both a miniature woman and an entire skyscraper as a means to her own pleasure?

She sighed and turned her head to one side, letting the rise and fall of her lungs, the rhythm of her breath, be the engine behind the arm, the hand, the whole mechanism of trying to satisfy the desire to push her body to orgasm. Breathe in; let the shoulders rise, pulling the arm and hand with it, pulling the tiny woman under her fingertips upward. Positioning her just so where she could feel her lips, her breath - both almost completely imperceptible and yet somehow still intensely precise - upon the head of her clit, the blood-engorged nub standing a little more out of its sheath with each tiny exhalation of her captive.

Hold the breath, letting her fingertips play with the muscles in her pet’s back. Push and pull on them, rolling them from side to side. Indulging in the power of her touch, potentially deadly in its strength and still tender in the care she poured carefully down upon the miniature woman.

Breathe out. Shoulders drop, sliding Cassandra downward, easing her down into the depth between her folds, contemplating tucking her into the depth opening up at the mouth of her vagina. Feel her own back, sliding ever so slightly down the wall of the elevator car.

In, and then out, feeling the rattle of the elevators weight pulling down on the cables that suspended it in mid-air. In, and then out, and in and feeling the accelerating rush of her heart, and out, and feeling Cassandra’s pulse starting to align with her own. In, and amplifying the pressure. Out, and soothing the ache and throb of Cassandra’s body, struggling to keep up.

She twisted around and laid back onto the bench, letting long, black hair spill over the side and down onto the tile beneath her. One leg bent up and the knee, drawn up until the back of the heel was nearly at the curve of her own bottom; the other turned outward, hanging over the edge, thighs pulling herself open while the muscles within forced themselves to push back together, tightening around Cassandra, trapping her deep within their hold.

Cool air poured down her throat and into her lungs as she sucked in a breath, a fluttering feeling growing in her stomach. Cassandra’s body was a blazing point of heat beneath her fingertips, white hot and radiating deep into her body. Her head rolled to one shoulder, eyes half closed.

~

Cassandra writhed under Estelle’s control, her face brought to the opening of Estelle’s vagina before being pulled back, every ounce of breath inside her saturated deeply with her Lady’s scent. She gasped out, warm, slick lubrication pulled from the depths of Estelle’s loins drenching her, making it so easy to slide over the curve of layers of muscles and fat pressing up from below.

The pressure at her back grew. She cried out, turning back to look, only to feel her face, her shoulders, the weight of her breasts pass over the edge, guided down and further into Estelle’s body.

“Wait!” she cried out, muffled, trying not to choke on the fluid pushed up against her face as she plunged inward. “W-wait!”

~

Estelle’s back turned, just a little, arching backward, a little more, fingers easing inside of her. She smiled between rushed breaths, swearing to herself that she could feel Cassandra’s pulse against her fingertips. Her feet slid out of her shoes, bare toes curling and dragging over the padded soles; something hot tightened further and further in her stomach.

“Yes,” she whispered, closing her eyes, seeing spots start just behind her eyelids. “Right there.”

~

Something wet and hot and sponge-like in texture and moving pressed against Cassandra’s face, muffling her words, her gasped out shouts of shock and pleasure and fear. The walls moved in waves around her, rippling against her chest and back, pinning her arms against her ribs.

Pushed, and then pulled, and pushed, and pulled back. The pressure and force of Estelle’s fingers grew more firm, more insistent. She could feel the woman’s digits shaking, her hand trembling as she used Cassandra to…

Oh god!

~

The elevator doors chimed, opening onto an open parlor of warm hardwood floors, an exposed fireplace standing like a grand column in the center of the room, arches leading away from from the white, stone stack towards columns further out. A wide crescent of a couch arced in front of the kindled, flickering fire, points of warm light playing across the polished black frame and white fabric cushioning.

Estelle’s feet found her shoes again, muscles relaxing. She sighed, testing her footing before rising to her feet.

Zaiah turned from where she stood beside the fireplace, meeting her employer’s gaze. “Ma’am,” she said, nodding.

Licking her fingers, then her lips, Estelle nodded back to her. “Are all my bath necessities together?”

“Of course, ma’am.”

“And Ms. Selby’s?” She grinned, pausing for a moment, shifting her legs in place for a moment. Cassandra still laid in her underwear, drenched and motionless with exhaustion. “I believe she’ll need it more so than myself.”

Zaiah stood, as always, unfazed by how open she was. “Of course, ma’am. Her bath has been set up on the edge of your tub. You’ll be able to wash her personally.”

“Perfect.” She clapped her hands together, delighted by the neatness of it all. “Can you have a nice outfit for out on the town together in about an hour? Cassandra and I will be spending the evening out dancing.” She unbuttoned the front of her shirt down past her collarbone, sighing. “The cage necklace would work beautifully for her; whatever color suits the outfit you set out.”

“Of course, ma’am. I’ll have it ready for you.”

Estelle crossed the room, rounding the end of the couch, fingers grazing over the top of the cushions as she closed the gap between her and Zaiah, standing steady as the columns around her. Her legs swept over the floor, one arm sweeping out in front of her to reach for her assistant’s arm.

Zaiah turned into her touch, just a little, her lips registering just the slightest of smiles as Estelle’s lips pressed lightly against her cheek.

“You are luxury in flesh and blood, my dear Zaiah.”

Not even a hint of blush on her assistant’s dark brown cheeks. “I’m your assistant, ma’am. I take care of whatever you need.”

“And you do it perfectly, every time.” Estelle smiled and turned towards the hallway to the left of the parlor’s fireplace. “I’ll be ready in an hour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has gotten so many views so far, and I am genuinely shocked and surprised and overjoyed with all the attention this story has gotten. I really appreciate it so much.
> 
> I really, really value your feedback, and want to make sure I am delivering an enticing, sexy story for all of you to read. Please let me know if you're satisfied, and critique how things are going so far! Your enjoyment is super important to me.
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading.


	6. Renewal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra is tended to following her use at the hands of Estelle. But things are about to get more interesting, and far more public, than she'd planned for.

Cassandra opened her eyes slowly to the sight of Estelle’s face, sandy brown and surrounded in a cascade of dark hair. Rays of light broke through the curtain of hair like sunlight streaming through clouds as a thunderstorm broke apart, highlighting the details of the giant woman’s smiling expression.

“I’m glad you’re awake again, my pet.” A hand reached down, fingers pressing down against the elastic fabric beneath Cassandra, sliding under her back to lift her from her bed.

Her bed. Estelle’s underwear. Her mind still reeled from the combination of the two. From being small enough to be carried on top of this woman’s fingers. From being so small, so delicate.

She breathed in and groaned; she smelled strongly of Estelle’s body, half-dried fluids caked against parts of her skin. She tried to sit up, tried to peel the residue from her naked body, only to have Estelle press her back down again with a fingertip.

“Ah, no need for that.” Estelle smiled; it was then that Cassandra could hear running water see, as she turned her head, the foam of soap bubbles being carried across the surface of a bath. Gentle, humid air rolled over her body, making her feel heavy and drowsy once more. “I will take care to bathe you. It’s the least I can do after our little encounter.”

Estelle herself, she realized, was naked. At the height she was held at, she could see the full roundness of her Lady’s breasts, firm in shape as they lay over her ribs, shaking some with every footstep she took towards the bath. Strands of her hair draped over them, midnight black rivers that accentuated their shape, parting into finer streams as they broke and fanned out around dark brown areolas.

Estelle sat at the edge of the tub, lifting one leg, thick in the thighs before tapering down to hard muscle and the straight lines of bone, and dipping it into the water. “Before you ask,” she said, nodding towards the - to Cassandra - massive sea of bathwater she was settling herself into. “You have your own bath. No need to get lost struggling to swim in mine.”

With that, she plucked Cassandra out of her palm and, as she sat down into the bubbling bath, placed her down into a miniature tub built into a small shelf in the wall. Cassandra sank down into the warm water, as fragrant and bubbly as the far larger tub below and beside her. She sighed, melting back into the water, her head coming to rest on a cushion draped over the back edge. “Is all of this,” she asked, turning her head toward Estelle, who herself was lounging in the luxury of her bath, “made for me?”

“The tub, you mean? Oh, no, I’ve had that for some time.” Estelle grinned, wagging a finger at Cassandra. “Did you already forget how you’re supposed to address me?”

Cassandra blushed, covering her mouth. “I’m sorry! My Lady. I’m sorry, My Lady.”

“Keep slipping up, and I’ll have to find a suitable punishment for you.”

Cassandra swallowed. If getting tucked into Estelle’s panties was ‘play’, she was worried what ‘punishment’ might consist of.

“To your point, though, I’ve had fixtures sized for a tiny person installed throughout my home. I’ve had this particular arrangement with others in the past. Having things like seating, a bed, and a bath they could use at their own scale makes things far easier.”

That made sense enough, Cassandra thought, turning back over to sink down into the tub until only her head remained above the water. Though, it was a little disappointing to know that she wasn’t the first person Estelle has had under these terms. Of course she wasn’t the first, Cassandra thought, rolling her eyes at herself. A woman like Estelle has probably had lovers falling all over themselves to earn her attention for as long as she’s been an adult. Trying to think that she was somehow a first in her life was ludicrous, and - as far as she was concerned - an insult to the sophistication and beauty of her Lady.

Her Lady. She shivered, despite the heat of the bath water. The words were a struggle to get used to saying. To be something possessed, something controlled, was frightening in its scope. Her entire life now belonged to Estelle. What was she going to do?

“Sit up, my pet.”

Without thinking - without realizing it, even - she obeyed instantly, water running down her chest and arms as she rose out of the water. Estelle was sitting over her, a toothbrush in hand, a bead of what looked like soap resting on a fingertip. “I’m sure you could use a good scrub,” she said, leaning towards Cassandra. “I think I’ve made something of a mess of you.”

Cassandra blinked. “You… want to help bathe me?”

“No,” Estelle said, smearing the soap against the brush bristles before extending it towards Cassandra, “I’m going to help bathe you.”

The brush pressed up against Cassandra’s back, gently digging down into her skin. She gasped as oil and dirt and the remaining dried residue of Estelle’s orgasms were pulled away from her body, loosened and dissolved by the soft fibers moving down her spine. The pressure worked down through her skin, down to the muscle, untangling layer from layer. She pushed back, feeling bristles prickling down into her, feeling her lungs empty in a deep sigh.

She let the brush push her forward, her hands reaching out for the edge of her miniature tub. Bristles wrapped around the back of her ribs, under her arms, fluttering by next to her breasts. A downstroke made the brush head round over her rear before dipping down into the water, trailing warm droplets of the scented liquid down the length of her spine as it climbed back toward her shoulder.

Estelle purred, the sound like the distant stirring of thunder as she leaned in toward Cassandra. Her hand extended, finger riding upward. “Stand up,” she commanded, and Cassandra rose as though propelled by magic to her feet.

From above, water cascaded down over her, poured from a dish held above her head. She felt like was in the middle of a waterfall, letting the current wash the soap and film from her skin. She pressed a hand to her chest, feeling the skipping beat of her heart, feeling her legs threaten to buckle under Estelle’s gaze. She was naked before her, and she was afraid, and the fact of it was so stark and unavoidable that she feared her feet or her legs would give out from under her, dropping her down into the water.

“Look at me, my pet.”

She turned, feet trying to find their footing with every step. She said nothing, waiting, not sure if she should speak.

Estelle leaned in further; Cassandra gasped at the scale of their bodies, reminded again for the first time since she first opened her eyes inside of Estelle’s limo of just how small she was compared to her Lady. Lips large enough to be a pillow for her head drew closer, a deep red accent across her face.

Then, they pressed against the top of her head, warm breath rolling down over her naked body, shearing away the cool water clinging to her skin.

“You are my pet.” Estelle sat back, running a finger down the length of Cassandra’s body. “You are precious, unique, beautiful. I would not have chosen you for this if you weren’t all of these things to me.”

Cassandra blushed. No one had called her beautiful, not like this. “Thank you,” she said, voice hushed in humility, “my Lady.”

Estelle stood up, water running off her body; Cassandra stared in awe at the firmness of her stomach, the ample curve of her bottom, the definition of muscle and tendons in her legs. “That is why,” she said, “I plan to wear you for everyone to see when I go out tonight.”

The words nearly stuck in Cassandra’s throat. “To… wear me, my Lady?”

“Of course.” Estelle stepped out of the tub, quickly patting herself dry as she stood in the middle of the bathroom floor. “You are beautiful, like a jewel. So, why not wear you as one?” She turned to the door, rapping her knuckles against it. “Zaiah, bring me my necklace, please? I need to settle Cassandra in place.”

The door opened, Zaiah standing on the other side, her suited figure strange in comparison to Estelle’s nakedness. She seemed unflustered by it, as though this were a common occurrence, that seeing her employer naked was as every-day as sorting the mail or running the dishwasher. A silvered necklace was laid in her hands, sparkling when the lights caught on its links and curves. “Here you are, ma’am.”

"Thank you. Please make sure the rest of my outfit is ready?”

Zaiah nodded and returned to the hallway, shutting the door as she did so. Estelle draped the thin chain around her neck, decorated in emeralds - at least, Cassandra was sure that was what they were - while a pendant shaped like a star lay right atop her breastbone. “You’ll be going here,” Estelle added, tapping a finger against the star, “right where everyone can see you.”

“Isn’t that…” Cassandra shook, biting her lips, suddenly wrapping her arms around herself. “Isn’t that risky? Letting everyone see someone shrunk like I am?”

Estelle laughed as she plucked Cassandra from her bath, carrying her back to a bench set beside the larger, main bath tub. Warmth radiated up from the smooth, polished stone of the seat. “The people who will be seeing you are well into this same scene. Some of them have tiny pets of their own. You might see some of them. There is a whole world that plays in this game that I enjoy, a world you’ve known nothing about until now. A world that I am excited to share with you tonight.”

Cassandra laid still as she watched Estelle rub something wet and thick of a few of the pieces extending out from the frame of her necklace’s star and in toward the center. Then, she was lifted up into the air.

Her ankles were first, locked into place with two anklets on chains tied to the bottom points of the star. Then, her twists, locked into two similar cuffs and stretched out to either side. Her heart pounded, threatening to break her ribs, her body suspended in the air as far of her Lady’s accessories.

“I’m not done yet,” Estelle said, interrupting Cassandra’s racing thoughts.

She swallowed, looking down. Two rounded prongs extended from the joint between the bottom two arms of the star. Her imagination made it clear just where those were intended to go, their polished surfaces gleaming from the thin coating of lubricant rubbed over them. Cassandra swallowed and looked up, searching for confirmation, from commands, from her Lady.

“Go on,” Estelle said, looking down at her. “Get yourself settled.”

Cassandra breathed deep, raising her hips. She’d never done this before, never filled any part of herself like this. And now… and now? She closed her eyes, breathing deep, steeling herself for an unfamiliar sensation.

She lowered herself down. Warm metal slipped between the folds of her vulva, spreading them apart, easing up into the passage hidden deep within. Likewise, the other prong pushed apart the tight opening into her rear, hesitant flesh melting at the contact. Her head went back, lungs filling with a deep, sharp breath, body drawing inward these two forms so unfamiliar to her.

Finally, it stopped, body reaching equilibrium, balanced perfectly between the points of the star. There was no room to move, no room to turn herself - all she could do was look up at the sheer wall of Estelle’s face, or down at the slope of her breasts as they rose up over her chest. The barbs penetrating her teased, lingering just inside the openings to her body, the warm spheres at the end of each pushing the walls around them outward and against one another.

“Perfect.” Estelle brushed a fingertip one more time over the front of Cassandra’s body, sending a shiver down her spine. “You’re ready for your big debut, my pet.”

Her debut. Cassandra shivered, fearing the eyes that would soon be upon her.


End file.
